1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filtering device, more particularly to an air filtering device for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional air filter 1 for an automobile is shown to include an air inlet 10 and an air outlet 11. A connecting tube 12 interconnects the air outlet 11 and a cylinder 13. An air filtering member 14 is disposed in the air filter 1. The air filtering member 14 is made of a sponge material and/or a pelletized activated carbon material. As such, when air flows through the conventional air filter 1 into the cylinder 13 via the connecting tube 12, the impurities in the air can be removed by the air filtering member 14 to obtain clean air that is in turn mixed with fuel in the cylinder 13.
However, the conventional air filter 1 suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The air-flowing speed in the air filter 1 will be reduced by the air filtering member 14. Therefore, the filtered air cannot be quickly supplied to the cylinder 13, thus resulting in a poor fuel burning efficiency in the cylinder 13.
2. Only a part of the impurities in the air is removed by the air filtering member 14. The filtering effect of the air filtering member 14 is not satisfactory.
3. Since the impurities in the air are not completely removed by the air filtering member 14, the fuel in the cylinder 13 can not be burned completely, thereby producing harmful gases that exit subsequently from the cylinder 13 and that pollute the air.